25 sentences For everybody!
by Bkipper
Summary: This is a collection of sentences for just about every pairing... STORK AND PIPER is UP. Dark Ace/Cyclonis net!
1. Chapter 1: Aerrow and Piper

I decided to try to create a series of **twenty five** sentences for every pairing (within my morals…) and be open minded about every one's ships! Because before we are ANY type of shipper, we all love the same show! Yeah, yeah, I know I'm holding the neutral flag up high…

--

**First set- Aerrow and Piper** (Cause I want to)

1. Mystery

He was forever a mystery to her, everything about him was. But this curious thirst to understand this talented, and silent, boy before her only made her want more of him.

2. Dairy

Aerrow turned his nose to the sky in blunt refusal of Finn's suggestion to read Piper's squadron log ('It's her diary, I swear!' says Finn) and almost wavered when the blond mentioned there were LOTS of pages about the red head.

3. Warmth

It utterly caught her off guard when she found out that the sky knight's pale, almost white skin was warmer than many of the heat crystals she had encountered.

4. Exist

History would do the small favor of never forgetting the infamous existence of their Squadron but, for the two wrapped in their cocoon of affection and love, well: each would exist for the other.

5. Amazed

To be in love with someone, she figured, one had to be wholly enthralled by the other's very being. It shocked her to no end when she suddenly became that amazed with her daring leader.

6. Law

Aerrow had forever upheld the morals and fairness of human, or alien, life. But when it came to law, not even the council could make him leave Piper for the justice system's sake.

7. "_Permanezca conmigo, por favor"_

He had asked her what those words had meant, but the navy haired girl only smiled timidly and stood closer to him.

8. Betray

_Betrayal isn't that bad…_ It reminded the red head, and he felt that to betray them wasn't that bad for him. But for the orange eyed woman now cooped up sorrowfully in his old ship, he knew otherwise.

9. Look away

Piper began to anxiously wonder why Aerrow, after returning from a solo mission, had requested for her not to look at him. His words still echoed in her mind: '_Look away from me, Piper…'_

10. Shiver

When they were younger, Piper trembled in fear and in the wake of any chill. As the years went on, she only trembled in anticipation when he caressed her face.

11. Endless

When one mentions the word endless, the Atmosians think of the sky, or the wasteland. When one mentions the word endless, she thinks of his love.

12. Follow

It didn't matter if she was on foot or in her vehicle; the beats of her boots and the hum of the heliscooter's engine always lifted his spirits.

13. Children

Aerrow, once he was no longer a child, first thought of children as the innocents caught mercilessly in the swell of war, and loved to hear their laughter and play. Piper, once a mother, was intrigued to see her husband happily watching their brood play.

14. Quota of time

For now, time was something the two did not have or enjoyed, and looked forward to the day when they would have a peaceful surplus of it.

15. Discover

The whole Atmos was full of things to discover for her, form new stars to strange animals and weird crystals. He simply took pleasure in watching her seek out the world for what it offered, hoping he could somehow offer the same joy.

16. Friends

It would kill Aerrow to remain forever as her friend, but only blamed himself and his stalling when she ended up with _him. _

17. Name

As children, they would play with each other's names. Piper remembered how she used to say her husbands name long ago: "Air…row." It still rolled off her tongue with a smile.

18. _Mele_

Her lullabies to their child made him stand back in rapture, her voice ringing like a bell in his eardrums and lulling the war-torn man to sleep just like the cradle bound infant.

19. Words

The navigator's words sometimes made little sense to him, so he was happy when one perk of being her loved one was the ability to silence her with a peck on the lips.

20. Contrast

Piper loved how different he was from her, not only in physical appearance, but in the odd aspects of his emotions and preferences she found riveting. After all, half the things he did introduced her to new opportunities in this world.

21. Lead (opposite to Follow)

It didn't matter if he was clearing a path in the sunny skies or plunging into an abyss; the promise of safety and assurance he had made kept her on course.

22. Cliché

Someone had once crudely remarked how cliché their relationship was, and first received the cold shoulder by the couple, and then left the lingering sting of thought upon the two.

23. Strong

To be strong, people said, was to be able to battle fiercely and never back down. To be strong, Piper knew, Aerrow required nothing but his own self-assurance. But her mere presence gave him the ability to be stronger.

24. Delight

Happiness was found in her team, joy was found in her intellectual discoveries, and _ecstasy_ was found when he found her.

25. Reasonable doubt

It was something she refused to have in him. It was something he declared she lost faith in. It was one of the few choice things they turned away from in their relationship.

--

Well… that is it for the AxP page… Let me know which one's you liked and… _**Stork and Piper**_ have the next page all to themselves!! Don't get offended AxP fans… I'm just getting a feel for every one's ships!


	2. Chapter 2: Stork and Piper

Here you go, Stork/Piper fans! Have fun with this page…

Next is… Dark Ace/ Cyclonis, then Finn/Piper and maybe Starling/Repton even if I'm not certain about that ship yet…

--------

1. Dancing

Stork had spent the entire night trying to convince them all what bones they could break while dancing, but when the music became addicting, and she was swaying with it, he suddenly forgot all of his complaints for a second.

2. Fear

Danger was everywhere, he knew, and no one quite understood it but him. But he gave her endless credit for trying.

3. Eyes

There were two major things he could distinguish about eyes; the various injuries one could receive from them, and the magical ways her eyes danced when she was happy.

4. Different

People commented on how their number of differences was too great for the two to be together, but Piper believed otherwise, after all, she was very good with statistics.

5. Search

Her eyes scanned the crowd for him, and she became utterly grateful for his green skin and tall figure; it allowed her to find a sense of safety when they were in dangerous territories.

6. Genes

Piper had repetitively assured him that no danger would come of their child, as half of the child's genes came from the most anxious creature in all of Atmos.

7. Fret

When the word worry is brought to mind for most people, they grow worried themselves. But when the word worry is brought to Piper's mind, she smiles; it reminds her of someone very close to her, who uses the word in more situations that she can count.

8. Stork

Once in a book, the girl had read that a stork was a white, graceful bird that peacefully roamed marshes for fish. It did not fit the first person she had met with such name, and she felt happy with such fact.

9. Extremes

The Merb was a constant creature of paranoia and caution; it brought out her adventurous side in some odd reason, for she didn't wish to worry like him most of the time.

10. Crystals

Finn didn't really understand her talent, Aerrow appreciated it, and Stork, when assured that what ever she was working with wasn't lethal, loved to watch her tinker with the gems for hours on end.

11. Grace

Piper was unlike the merb women Stork had grown up with; she was a graceful fragile creature with soft details and a sharp mind. It enthralled him so…

12. Age

Finn had laughed like crazy when the two came out about the relationship they shared; the blonde amused with the mere fact of their age difference. Piper only turned her nose to the sky with a huff and stormed off with Stork held by her hand.

13. Simple

Love was a simple energy the two shared; understandable even by Junko's standards.

14. Birds (lots of people use this one, I know!!)

Piper and Stork; two birds of a feather, she thought after a while. After all, they were the only two people with bird names on their team.

15. Wings

He had fallen from the skimmer to plummet to the wastelands below, but her hand wrapped about his wrist in a flood of relief.

16. Sunshine

The sun was something he usually avoided, but the sun blessed her so nicely when it formed around her silhouette every morning.

17. Color

Once, in a daring gesture, the girl had taken his green hand and placed it against hers. The fascination of his skin color only grew from that moment.

18. Cry out

"STORK!" Piper had screamed when fright claimed her in the oppressive darkness of the gorge. Stork was at her side in a second flat, regardless of his own fear.

19. Drown

The merb had almost lost himself in Piper's dark tresses when he had rested his chin upon the crook of her lovely collar.

20. Mature

Piper couldn't help but laugh years later when she remembered one for the reasons she fell for him; his maturity had surpassed all of her teammates, no matter how lost it was in his paranoia.

21. Give up

When Stork had fallen under the blade of the enemy, she fell as well, her legs weakening as she gave a whine of pure agony.

22. Here

Here was a location that one associated with home, or comfort. Piper's own version of 'here' was affiliated with green skin and a tall figure with dark hair.

23. Burn

Stork had unfortunately realized what the burn of disappointment and loss was when she wound up with _him._

24. Safety first

Junko shook his head good-naturedly, Finn scoffed, Aerrow smirked. But Piper inwardly smiled whenever Stork had created another device to safe her from another agonizing death. It reminded her that he had thought of her first when making such things.

25. Reason

Piper always searched for reasons within everything. It was who she was. But it endlessly baffled her when she began to love the merb for absolutely no clear reason at all.


End file.
